The invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to devices for controlling the throttle valve, exhaust valve, and spark timing linkages of an internal combustion engine.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
Stanton U.S. Pat. No. 1,740,790, issued Dec. 24, 1929; PA1 Walker U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,529, issued July 20, 1965; PA1 May U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,924, issued Feb. 15, 1966; PA1 Walker U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,345, issued Feb. 13, 1968; PA1 Warren U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,727, issued May 4, 1971; PA1 Kolody U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,847, issued Jan. 8, 1974; PA1 Hause U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,630, issued Feb. 19, 1974; PA1 U.s. Pat. No. 3,896,913, issued July 29, 1975; PA1 Konno U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,697, issued Feb. 22, 1977; PA1 Harada et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,966, issued Sept. 20, 1977; PA1 Frahm U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,002, issued Jan. 31, 1978; and PA1 Sugihara U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,737, issued July 18, 1978. PA1 Flaig application Ser. No. 524,532, filed Aug. 19, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,953 and entitled "Throttle and Timing Linkage;" and PA1 Wenstadt application Ser. No. 541,566, filed Oct. 13, 1983 and entitled "Timing and Throttle Linkage."
Elingsen U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,949, issued Nov. 6, 1973;
Attention is also directed to the following co-pending U.S. patent applications: